


Don’t Let Me Loose You!

by Boba_Milk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gore, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pain, Sorry Not Sorry, Suffering, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boba_Milk/pseuds/Boba_Milk
Summary: “No! No! Wait! Please!”Taka’s pained voice echoed through the room as tears flooded down his face. His fiery red eyes burned with fear as he let out panicked, frantic sobs.“Let's give it everything we’ve got!”“Wait…! WAIT!”“Its Punishment timeeeeee!!”
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo(Implied)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Don’t Let Me Loose You!

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little carried away with describing the pain and gore so if thats not your thing I warn that you might want to find something else to read-sorry ‘bout that.

“No! No! Wait! Please!”

Taka’s pained voice echoed through the room as tears flooded down his face. His fiery red eyes burned with fear as he let out panicked, frantic sobs.

“Let's give it everything we’ve got!”

“Wait…! WAIT!”

“Its Punishment timeeeeee!!”

“I!  _ Said _ !  **_WAITTTTT_ ** !” The raven haired boy darted towards the gate separating them from the execution as he watched Mondo sit tied to the bike with an expressionless face. He looked so defeated, but it was as if he accepted it. Taka felt his face burn bright red as tear’s soaked his cheeks, slamming his hands against the fenced gate.

He jolted on impact, choking down a scream of pain as bristled, painful wire dug into his palms. His stomach twisted as he sobbed louder and louder, his throat burning and raw. The Ultimate Moral Compass screamed at the top of his lungs, pounding his fists against the gate over and over despite the pain,” **_YOU SON OF A BITCH_ ** !”

Bright pink began to drip down his arms and fall to the floor in slow droplets. He let out a loud screaming sob, ramming his entire body against the gate. It tore at his clothes, ripping into his skin and causing blood to stain his white clothes bright pink. His body buzzed, burning and twisting in pain as he choked down a sob at the way it hurt. It hurt so goddamn badly. The boy closed his eyes tightly, trying to distract from the way his tears burned against his eyes. Taka heaved out in shakey, sore breaths before backing up and ramming into the fence once again,” **_TAKE ME IN HIS PLACE_ ** !!!”

It hurt. Oh god did it hurt. His blood burned against his fresh cuts, throat nearly sizzling in pure agony. He could  _ feel _ his lungs screaming with every weak heave as his body demanded him to stop. But what he felt didn’t matter, his eyes snapping open and staring painfully as he watched the bike Mondo was strapped to spin round and round inside that cage-Mondo biting his lip until it bled to prevent from screaming at the pure pain that raced through his body from the speed.

The raven haired boy felt his stomach detest his movements, body trying to empty itself as sickening jolts of pain made his head swim. He could faintly hear the others trying to stop him, but his own heartbeat and breathing made it impossible to fully make anything out.

“You idiot…!” Byakuya.

“W-What the hell man?!” Yasuhiro.

“You’re going to get yourself killed!!!” Aoi.

The noise didn't matter.  _ They  _ didn't matter.

He rammed his body into the gate once more, pain jolting through every single vein in his body. Taka choked on the heat of his own vomit-or was it blood?-as he coughed from the pain. He screamed out, continuously shouting Mondo’s name over and over despite his body demanding that he stopped. It didn’t matter how much pain he endured-He was going to fight his way past this damn gate and save the biker. 

Flashes of green and yellow lit up the room, causing everyone’s eyes to dart to the circular cage that kept Mondo spinning and spinning. Taka held his body weakly as he stared, unable to choke out a single sob as his eyes burned with tears his body refused to shed. His heartbeat got continuously louder in his ears, struggling to breathe.

Thump Thump Thump

His body refused to move from his spot, legs shaking.

_ Thump Thump Thump _

His breathing got more rash as fire coursed through every one of his limps.

**_Thump Thump Thump_ **

His face shifted in pure fear and agony, darting to the gate once more. He  _ forced  _ his body to move, to scream. Taka hooked his fingers against the gate, trying to rip it off with all his strength until every single one of his muscles cried in pain,” **_MONDO_ ** !!!”

He slammed his chest against the gate, hands still hooked against the wire despite the blood that was pouring from the hundreds of cuts lining his flesh and digging into his muscles. Without warning, the fence itself glew and swarmed with electricity, sending a sharp, painful jolt through every cell in Taka’s body. His scream was cut short as he coughed out a painful splatter of blood that stained the floor, fence, and his uniform with that sickening stench.

He stumbled back on instinct, gasping for air as his throat tore and burned raw, choking on his own blood. His body ached and screamed at him in demand that he stopped, legs trying to give out on him. The raven haired boy tried to jump forward, only to be pulled back sharply against his will. Aoi held him close, arms wrapped around his waist as she tried to hold the Ultimate Moral Compass in place. The Ultimate Swimming Pro grimaced as she could  _ feel  _ his ripped flesh and torn muscle throbbing and shifting in her grasp,”Taka! Stop! You’re going to end up killing yourself!”

Taka let out a choked scream, blood gurgling in his throat as he tried to squirm out of her hold. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping him moving, body demanding he stopped as he tried to pull himself from her grasp. His body burned and ached, breath only coming to him in tight, short heaves as his heart raced and raced in his chest. Aoi kept trying to shout some sense into him, but it was drowned out by the swimming in his head. His ears flooded with his own harsh, rash breaths and heart beats that sounded more like gunshots to his hazed mind.

He looked ahead at Mondo’s execution, watching the cage that kept him imprisoned turn into a glowing ball of electricity. Somehow, he could hear Mondo screaming in pain, barely audible over the motorcycle spinning round and round against the sizzling metal.

Mondo was going to die.

No…No no no no  _ no no no no  _ **_no no No NO NO_ ** -

Taka let out a silent, painful scream as he choked on his own blood and tore himself from Aoi’s grasp. She cursed under her breath, grabbing onto the back of his uniform to try and pull him back. The raven haired boy panicked, struggling to pull from his grasp. The already shredded jacket began to tear, ripping off of him and causing her to stumble back as he slammed himself against the gate again.

He coughed up blood on the impact, barely letting out wheeze gasps for air that barely came from the blood beginning to flood into his lungs. The Ultimate Moral Compass weakly grabbed at the gate, heaving out pained gasps and sobs before pounding this chest into the gate repeatedly.

It hurt.

It hurt so fucking badly.

But if he could just keep it up he could save Mondo. At least…He kept telling himself that through the blurred haze his thoughts had become. His body burned and ached, chest closing in on itself through blood and beyond broken ribs, blood leaking out through hundreds of wounds that cut into every inch of him. His stomach felt tight and twisted, limbs screaming in agony with every pained movement. 

Another shock ran through the fence, causing him to let out a gargled mess of a pained scream as bits of meat, bone shards and blood choked its way out of his lungs. Everyone watched in horror as his body twitched and spasmed, eyes widening and showing an array of color from behind them.

His fingers-now shredded with bone and muscle showing through between his frayed flesh-slowly began to loosen from their grip as he fell to his knees. His head fell forward limply, arms stuck to the fence from the way his shredded skin got caught on the wire of the gate. His torn shirt was stained bright pink, sending a foul odor into the room. His mouth was wide open in anguish, blood pouring out non stop-along with a mix of shattered bones and now oozing out, mashed organs that fell from a gash in his throat and chin. The raven haired boy let out a strange, strangled heaving noise as the tears in his stomach began to rip and let his intestines hit the floor with a grotesque, gruesome noise that left them all staring in terror at the sight.

_ Kiyotaka Ishimaru was dead _ .

Toko fainted, falling to the floor as Aoi covered her mouth to avoid screaming. No one dared to say anything, the silence only cut short by a string of beeping from a machine inside the execution chamber.

Monokuma walked over, laughing his dreadful, all too familiar laugh that sounded way too cheerful for the sight before him. The bear pressed his butter covered paw to his mouth, somehow licking it clean as that maniacal grin seemed to grow larger and larger,”Oh what a pity! I was hoping he’d die another way…Oh welllllll~”


End file.
